O.S.T.R.
O.S.T.R - '''polski raper z Łodzi. Oprócz tego też muzyk, kompozytor, producent muzyczny oraz inżynier dźwięku. Absolwent Akademii Muzycznej w Łodzi w klasie skrzypiec. W swej twórczości porusza takie zagadnienia jak polityka, korupcja oraz problemy społeczne. Historia Adam Ostrowski urodził się w Łodzi, wychowywał się w tamtejszej dzielnicy Bałuty. Pierwsze próby związane z muzyką hip hop Ostrowski rozpoczął mając 12 lat, przy pomocy radiomagnetofonu kasprzak. Dwa lata później założył z przyjaciółmi grupę muzyczną BDC, później przekształconą w LWC w której występował z raperami: Ahmedem, Mussim, Celo i Piotrem "Kasiną" Kasińskim. Grupa nagrała dwa nielegale: Katharsis oraz Dwie strony historii z 1999 roku. Zespół ostatecznie został rozwiązany w 1999 roku. Następnie Ostrowski związał się z formacją Obóz TA. Raper wystąpił na debiutanckim albumie zespołu pt. Obóz TA, który ukazał się w lipcu 2000 roku. W międzyczasie O.S.T.R. zarejestrował solowy materiał który ukazał się tego samego roku na kasecie zatytułowanej Saturator. Oficjalny debiutancki album rapera zatytułowany Masz to jak w banku ukazał się w 2001 wydany nakładem wytwórni muzycznej Asfalt Records z którą podpisał kontrakt tego samego roku. Materiał był promowany teledyskiem do utworu "Ile jestem w stanie dać". W 2002 roku ukazał się jego mixtape pt. 30 minut z życia, nagrywany przez dwa lata w domu Ostrowskiego. Na płycie artysta nie skorzystał z gotowych tekstów, a jedynie freestyle'uje, opowiadając o swoim życiu. Tego samego roku ukazał się album pt. Tabasko. Materiał przysporzył Ostrowskiemu pierwszy sukces. Płyta dotarła do 29. miejsca listy OLiS, a także otrzymała nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyka. Wydawnictwo było promowane singlem "Kochana Polsko", który dotarł do 10. miejsca Szczecińskiej Listy Przebojów Polskiego Radia. W 2002 roku Ostry wziął również udział w koncercie Dzień Kotana na Placu Defilad w Warszawie. Pod koniec roku 2003 ukazał się dwupłytowy album Jazz w wolnych chwilach, za który otrzymał dwie nagrody Ślizgery w kategoriach "Album roku" i "Osobowości roku". Wydawnictwo zostało poprzedzone dwoma teledyskami do utworów "Początek" oraz "Rap po godzinach". Cieszące się popularnością piosenki były notowane na Szczecińskiej Listy Przebojów Polskiego Radia, odpowiednio na 4. i 22. miejscu. Rok później ukazał się album Jazzurekcja, również poprzedzony teledyskami do utworów "Odzyskamy hip-hop" oraz "Komix". W 2004 roku Ostrowski podjął współpracę z producentem muzycznym Emade, z którym pod nazwą POE nagrał wydany 2005 roku album Szum rodzi hałas. W ramach promocji płyty do utworów "Wiele dróg" oraz "Nie potrafię gwizdać/Kochaj żyć" zostały zrealizowane clipy. Tego samego roku w Muzycznym Studiu Trójki im. Agnieszki Osieckiej wystąpił podczas specjalnego koncertu wraz z grupą muzyczną SOFA. Koncert był retransmitowany na antenie Programu III Polskiego Radia oraz zarejestrowany i wydany w 2007 roku na płycie pt. Trójka Live!. 24 lutego 2006 roku ukazał się album pt. 7, powstały do niego dwa teledyski "O robieniu bitów" i "Więcej decybeli by zagłuszyć" nominowany do nagrody stacji muzycznej MTV w kategorii "Najlepszy Polski Teledysk". Album był promowany podczas koncertów w Warszawie, Krakowie, Łodzi, Szczecinie, Opolu, Tarnowie, Katowicach, Zielonej Górze, Rzeszowie i Lublinie. Ponadto płyta uzyskała w internetowym plebiscycie portalu Hip-Hop.pl i audycji WuDoo tytuł "polskiej płyty hiphopowej roku 2006". Również w lutym O.S.T.R. otrzymał przyznaną po raz pierwszy nagrodę Polskiego Radia Bis Biser w kategorii "Najlepsza energia na koncercie". 25 maja tego samego roku odbyła się premiera filmu Z odzysku w reżyserii Sławomira Fabickiego w którym Ostrowski zagrał epizodyczną rolę. 23 lutego 2007 roku ukazał się ósmy album muzyka pt. HollyŁódź nagrany z gościnnym udziałem muzyków Dan Fresh (Skill Mega), Dirty Diggers, Afront, Kochan, Zeus, Modry, Zorak. Utworem promującym album był "Brother on the Run", z gościnnym udziałem amerykańskiego rapera Craiga G, do którego zrealizowany został animowany teledysk. W kwietniu 2008 roku płyta uzyskała status złotej płyty sprzedając się w nakładzie 15 000 egzemplarzy. 16 maja nakładem Asfalt Records ukazał się album brytyjskiej grupy Skill Mega zatytułowany Normal Magic wyprodukowany przez O.S.T.R.-ego. 18 stycznia ukazał się singel "1980" z gościnnym udziałem Sadata X z Brand Nubian promujący dziewiąty album rapera Ja tu tylko sprzątam wydany 22 lutego. Gościnnie w nagraniach albumu wzięli również udział tacy muzycy jak Sadat X (Brand Nubian), El da Sensei (The Artifacts) & Returners, Brother J (X-Clan) oraz Cadillac Dale. 27 lutego 2009 roku został wydany kolejny album artysty pod tytułem O.C.B,. na którym wystąpił m.in Keith Murray. Album ten promował singel Po drodze do nieba wydany 9 stycznia 2009 roku. Pięć dni po premierze album uzyskał status złotej płyty. W lutym 2010 roku wydawnictwo O.c.b. uzyskało nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyka w kategorii: album roku hip-hop/R&B. 26 lutego 2010 roku ukazał się jedenasty album muzyka pod tytułem Tylko dla dorosłych. Płytę promował utwór "Śpij spokojnie". Album otrzymał status platynowej płyty. 26 listopada, także 2010 roku ukazał się drugi album duetu POE pod tytułem Złodzieje zapalniczek. Uzyskał status złotej płyty. 21 lutego 2011 ukazał się dwunasty album muzyka pod tytułem Jazz, dwa, trzy. Tego samego roku wystąpił gościnnie na płycie pt. Reedukacja polskiej grupy Slums Attack, w utworze pt. "Oddałbym". Dyskografia '''Na składankach: w budowie... Kategoria:Raperzy